


Starry-Eyed and Vaguely Discontented

by inmyfashion



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, spoilers for MKAT, spoilers for TDTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfashion/pseuds/inmyfashion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When spring came, even the false spring, there were no problems except where to be happiest. The only thing that could spoil a day was people and if you could keep from making engagements, each day had no limits. People were always the limiters of happiness except for the very few that were as good as spring itself.”  -Ernest Hemingway</p><p>Veronica and Logan stumble through and make it out the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry-Eyed and Vaguely Discontented

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the [VM Fic Recs](http://http://vmficrecs.tumblr.com/) March challenge using the prompt for Spring. I took Spring and made her all the delicious and sorrowful things that she can be. I really don't know what occurred here, but there's a lot of dialogue and some sexy times. I do hope you enjoy it. I apologize for any errors, this is unbetad.

“No."

“Veronica. Come on, you promised."

“No, I didn’t."

“Yes, yes you did."

“Well, maybe, but I certainly didn’t promise this."

“You said that I would get to pick our next vacation, and I pick this."

“Why on earth would you pick this? When have I ever given you the impression that I’m an outdoorsy type of girl? Hmm? When?”

“You like the beach.”

“Everyone likes the beach, Logan. This is far more adventurous than the beach.”

“Everyone doesn't like the beach, Veronica, and it’s not really all that adventurous."

“Whitewater rafting and sleeping in a canyon may not be all that adventurous to a Navy aviator, but to me, it is."

“Veronica, it’s perfectly safe."

“It’s not my safety I’m worried about Logan, it’s my comfort."

“You’ll be with me. I’ll make sure your every need is met."

“Only you could make this moment dirty.”

“Look, if we do this, we get to spend five whole days out of the puke filled Neptune. No one running out in front of the car after a lost can of beer. No one showing their breasts for t-shirts, although, I can happily provide you with some sort of incentive to show me yours. They're spectacular, by the way, in case I hadn't mentioned it.”

“It's been about an hour since you have.”

“My apologies, Mars. So, you up for a little outdoor adventure? You, me, and a sky full of stars?”

Veronica looked up at him and knew she lost the battle. The sheer excitement on his face was contagious. She turned her attention back to the computer screen and sighed. 

It was currently seven months into Logan's two-and-a-half year shore rotation. He was lucky enough to be assigned to stay in California and be stationed out of San Diego as a test pilot. Even though he regularly came home, the thought of him testing planes that could possibly have something wrong with them made Veronica understandably nervous. 

Things were tense between them the months following Logan's decision to cut his last shore rotation short to go back to deployment. Veronica didn't know where she fit into his life, this new life that, until that moment, she'd honestly thought of as transitory; she certainly hadn't considered how much the Navy changed him. 

But then they'd talked—or emailed more accurately. He'd filled her in on the gaps she's been content to not think about. _That's the coward's way out, Veronica. Don't run this time._  

Now that he was home and they were trying to make a life together she determined that this could actually be fun. The snarking and banter was as fresh as ever, but it didn't bite the same way. There was a new element in their relationship, a new openness that allowed something more—something so much deeper than before.

“I don't know, Logan. We've got some pretty great stars here.”

“Why are you fighting this? Honestly? What's going on?” The light was beginning to dim from his eyes and she cursed herself lightly. 

“Nothing. I'm sorry. I just thought that maybe, I don't know. I thought you'd take me to some desert island you managed to rent out and we'd have sex on a beach somewhere.”

“That's for next time. This time, we're camping out under the stars.”

“Great.” 

——————

Logan barely refrained from laughing at Veronica who was turned in the passenger’s seat waving back at her father who stood with Pony in the doorway of his house. 

“Pony will be fine, Veronica. She likes your dad. And she's got a whole new yard of squirrels to chase around."

She gave him a withering look. “He spoils her. She’ll be getting table scraps and not eating her own food by the time we get home."

“Veronica."

She threw her hands up and settled back into the seat of Logan’s BMW. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest. 

“No sleeping, Mars. You have to keep the driver company. Thems the rules on road trips."

“I know, but someone woke me up early."

“I heard no complaints. In fact, you sounded more like,   _‘God Logan, yes Logan, more—"_

“Okay, yes, before your ego or anything else grows any larger, as lovely as it was, I still would’ve maybe liked an extra forty-five minutes of sleep."

“We’re going to have plenty of time to rest this evening before we start our adventure tomorrow."

Veronica eyed him critically. He’d been so excited and a bit cryptic about this trip, inordinately so, that it naturally made her suspicious. 

She'd checked drawers and corners in the closet before feeling like an asshole for doing so. Was he going to propose? Deliver bad news? Did he have some fatal, incurable disease? _Okay, Veronica, not likely for any of those, except, maybe the first one._

While the thought of marrying terrified her, the thought of being with Logan forever did not. But she knew that if he decided to re-up after his initial eight year contract, that from a practical standpoint, marriage made sense. _Yeah Veronica, cause practicality is what it's all about._

“How long is this trip again?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow. “Five hours if we don’t hit too much traffic. How excited are you to pass through San Bernardino and Barstow?"

Veronica started to hum _Route 66_  under her breath making Logan chuckle.

The journey was an easy one up the I-15. They spoke about everything and nothing, neither feeling the need to fill the silences that occurred. 

Once they reached Las Vegas, Veronica perked up a bit shedding some of her skepticism over the trip. Veronica wasn’t a huge fan of Las Vegas, but could appreciate the glitz and glamor from time to time. Her head swiveled left and right as they drove down the strip past the gaudiness of New York, New York, The Mirage, Paris Las Vegas, the fountains of The Bellagio, and finally to their destination—The Venetian.

“You know we could've just stayed at the Marriott since that's where we have to be tomorrow anyway.”

“And miss a chance to be serenaded by an underpaid actor rowing a gondola through a hotel?”

“You're all romance, honey.”

“Well, one of us has to be.”

“Cute. I'm just saying. For one night this seems a little excessive. Even for you.”

Logan shrugged but didn't reply as he drove up to the valet booth in front of the hotel. 

Veronica felt that itchy, unsettled feeling start to creep over her again. _Just enjoy the trip. Enjoy him. Stop being so suspicious._

Logan unloaded one small bag they'd packed for the night and grabbed Veronica's hand walking into the ornate lobby of The Venetian. The times Veronica had been to Las Vegas in the past didn't include swanky hotel stays. They were mostly pit stops of the three stars or less variety. 

“Do you think maybe you could have some fun? This isn't supposed to be a torturous trip, you know?” Logan said softly. 

She gripped his hand tighter and leaned against him. “I'm sorry. I'm glad we're doing this.” She didn't need to elaborate, she knew he understood she didn't just mean the trip. 

Logan's shoulders relaxed and he let go of her hand to pull her fully into his side. He kissed her temple once, then again before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “I love you.”

 

——

Veronica sat beneath Logan's arm, her head on his shoulder as their gondolier made his way through the waterways of faux Venice. 

She sighed and listened as the man's clear tenor _Nessun Dorma_  echoed around them. 

“This is almost as good as Venice.”

“Mmm. When have you been to Venice?”

“I assume, at least.”

Veronica smiled and closed her eyes. 

 

——

 

“Do you want to see a show?” 

“Nah.”

“Gamble?”

“Only if it's poker.”

“No way. They'll kick us out for sure thinking you're running a scam.”

“You're a riot, lieutenant. Can't we just stay here?” Veronica spoke from the lush bed she was on. 

“And do what?”

Veronica lifted an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well, I didn't want to assume. Plus, we'll have lots of time to do that this vacation. Out under the stars.”

“Um, aren't there other people in this group?”

Logan shrugged. “So?”

Veronica sat up quickly and stared at him. “So? I really don't want to share that with the six other people who'll be in our group, Logan.”

“We won't. I would never put you in a situation where you were uncomfortable. You know that.”

Veronica frowned and flopped back down onto the bed. “I'm hungry.”

“We just ate.”

“I want dessert.”

—————

 

The next morning came in cloudy and a little gloomy, but Logan and Veronica didn't seem to notice. 

As they pulled up to the Marriott, Veronica snickered. 

“We absolutely could've stayed here last night Logan. This place looks great.”

“We wouldn't have gotten a gondola ride.”

“Hmm. That was awfully perfect.”

“See. Trust, Veronica. Yes we could've stayed here, but I want this trip to be—I just want it to be perfect.”

She reached over and smoothed the worry lines that formed between his eyes. “Duly noted, sir.”

Logan's eyes narrowed. “You're insatiable, woman.”

“I think you mean incorrigible.”

“No.”

Logan unloaded their bags, two sturdy outdoor bags, from the car before giving his keys over to the valet. 

“Ready?” Veronica nodded and threw her knapsack over her shoulders before they set off into the lobby to meet their tour guide. 

When they made their way inside, they spotted a man holding a board with **Western River Expedition** on it at the side of the lobby. Logan grabbed Veronica’s hand and pulled her into him. She looked askance at him, but didn’t say anything else.

“Hi there, folks,” the tour guide spoke, his voice holding a bit of an English lilt. “I’m Brendan. Are you checking in for the four day Grand Canyon tour?” 

“Yep, last name is Echolls."

“Ah, yes,” Brendan look at a sheet taped to the back of his board. “Mr. and Mrs. Echolls, welcome. We’re just waiting on one other couple, and then we’ll set off for the airport. You two can wait over in the lounge with the other two couples. I’ll be in to get you all soon.”

Veronica started a little as Logan pulled her away from their guide, his ears brightening with color. “It was easier to just sign us up under one name. I doesn’t mean—"

“Stop,” Veronica stated firmly. She put a reassuring hand on his forearm and looked up at him. “It’s alright."

“Okay.” 

They walked into the lounge and met the other two couples: Jim and Barbara Fuller from Sasakatch, Pennslyvannia, who were celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary; and Maggie and Heather Fitz-Lowen, from New York City, who were newlyweds. 

“How long have you two been married?” the question was volleyed to Logan and Veronica.

Logan and Veronica looked at each other for a moment. “About two years,” Veronica heard herself say. Logan just shrugged slightly and turned back to their fellow adventurers. 

Once the last couple arrived, (Dave and Allison Klein; Bridgeport, Connecticut, neither looking like they wanted to be there or talk to their fellow companions) Brendan gave them a brief overview as he marched them to the private coach that would take them to the Boulder Terminal for their private plane to the Bar 10 Ranch.

(“Is it weird being a passenger instead of the pilot?” “It's a nice change. Besides, I can't grope you if I'm flying.” “Cute.”)

“A ranch? Like a real ranch?"

Logan rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you read any of the stuff I sent to you?"

Veronica grimaced and turned to face him. They’d chosen to ride toward the back of the coach away from the bickering Connecticut yuppies. “I’ve been kind of terrible about this trip. I know that. I’m sorry."

Logan stared at her for a moment before a sneaky look crossed his face. “Don’t worry, wife. I’m sure you’ll think of some way to make it up to me."

“I just figured it was easier to go with the flow."

“Uh huh."

—————

“PONIES!"

“Shh. Don’t yell around cattle, Veronica. And I’m positive those are full grown horses. Appaloosas."

“We’re going to ride horses?"

“Yep."

“I love you."

“Is that really all it takes to get you to say that to me? A horseback ride? Because you've been riding me for—”

“I’d stop there if I were you.”

Logan and Veronica walked at the back of the group going out to the horse enclosure. The Bar 10 Ranch was every inch a working cattle ranch.

“...that's your problem, Ansel Adams. I told you not to bring that camera. Why can't you just use your phone like every other human being?” Dave Klein's blunt tone wafted back to Logan and Veronica. 

“I just thought it would be nice to get some photographs for the house, David.”

“Whatever. I guess I should be glad you’re using that asinine thing in the first place.”

Veronica's eyes narrowed and she looked over at Logan who shook his head. “Veronica—”

“Hey Allison,” Veronica called out ignoring Logan's muttering. “If you give me the strap off your glasses, I can rig you a pretty secure wrist strap. Ooh, is this a Leica M?”

Allison blush and took the strap off her glasses, falling back beside Veronica and Logan. “Yeah, I just got it recently. Still getting used to it. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. Thank you for your help—”

“Veronica.”

“Right,” Allison nodded. “Veronica. And you're—”

“Logan,” he nodded, but didn't say anything more as he watched Veronica hold onto the camera with care. 

“Sorry about Dave,” Allison spoke as she push back long brown hair that escaped from her ponytail. “He's not happy about this trip, or my decision to leave my career for photography. I hope we don't ruin your time.”

Veronica smiled and handed the camera back over to Allison. 

“Thanks Veronica,” Allison smiled back and rushed off to meet back up with Dave who'd already made it to the horse enclosure. 

“He seems like a real charmer,” Logan's tone was dark, but his touch was gentle against Veronica's back. 

—————

“I feel so tall up here.”

“Mmm.”

“Seriously, is this what it's like to be you all the time.”

“Well, no.”

“The air is so clean up here.”

The trail ride put them against the backdrop of The Grand Canyon. They easily walked as a group, then split up around the designated trails. Logan managed to find a secluded grotto just off the main trail where he helped Veronica dismount. They walked for a little while, holding hands and feeling like love struck teenagers, sans the angst, before returning to their mounts. 

Veronica rubbed her horse, Margot’s, nose gently and enjoyed how her tail swung rhythmically behind her.  “You’re such a pretty girl, aren’t you. Yes, you are."

“She’s not a dog, Veronica."

“Hush you." 

———

“We're sleeping where?”

“Outside.”

“Yeah, I got that part, but in where?”

“A covered wagon.”

“That looks like something out of that Oregon Trail game. I hope we don't get dysentery. ”

“I don't think that's still a thing.”

“Aren't there coyotes out this way?”

“Veronica—”

“Fine.”

———

“You're awfully close.”

“Where exactly do you expect me to go?”

“Are your feet even in here?”

“This thing is like fifteen feet long, Veronica.”

“Just wondering.”

“Just look out there.”

Veronica was on her back looking up at Logan who was trying to encourage her to enjoy the view, but she'd just gotten comfortable (and warm) in the position she was in. 

He looked down at her, his eyes shining in frustration and amusement. 

“Ugh, fine.”

Veronica flipped onto her stomach and gasped a little. The slowly setting sun threw colors against the Canyon walls: brilliant purples and reds, golds and browns; it was a magnificent site. Veronica wanted to reach for her camera, but wasn't sure pictures would do the sight justice. 

“Flying over The Grand Canyon is an amazing thing,” Logan spoke softly as if not to disturb the mood. “Right at this time of night. It's so beautiful and vast. Even from my plane it seems unconquerable.”

Veronica smiled and continued to watch as the sun dipped lower and splashed a new assortment of colors across the magnificent scape. She moved closer into Logan's side, the sleeping bag moving awkwardly against the bottom of the wagon. 

“What is it you love most about flying?”

Logan looked down at her, his brows furrowed. “Everything. The exhilaration of take of and landing. The precision. The infinite sky. The control.”

Veronica nuzzled his neck and sighed when he kissed her temple. 

“I'm really glad we're here.”

————

 

After a chilly night in the wagon, (“No, I'm not having sex with you in a covered wagon, we could literally rock this thing off its hinges.” “Woof.”) and an entirely too big breakfast, the group set out for its first day of whitewater rafting. 

The Colorado River was a bit cool still; but lovely and powerful. The Rapids they hit at Mile 209 made Veronica scream and giggle in delight.

Once they made it to their tent at the camping spot, Veronica pulled off her too wet top that made an unpleasant squelching sound as she moved. 

She turned towards Logan who stood in the opening of their tent; he was shirtless and his low slung board shorts clung to him obscenely. He'd made the decision to go shirtless under his life vest, a decision that was to the delight of every woman in their group. The looks of abject appreciation did not go unnoticed. 

“I'm not a piece of meat, Veronica.” Logan said as ran a towel up his arms.

“Mmm. You sure about that?”

Veronica shimmied out of her wet shorts. They fell to the ground with a satisfying splat. Logan stepped into the tent and zipped up the entrance. 

“You're not playing fair.”

“I don't know what you mean, lieutenant. I'm just trying to get dry.”

Logan growled and closed the space between them in two quick strides. She gripped at his biceps and let him lower her to their joint sleeping bag. He felt warm and rigid against her, even though his chest was still dotted with beads of icy cold river water. 

Veronica arched into him and sighed as his teeth latched onto her neck. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, not wanting to alert any of their other group members to the goings on in their tent. 

Veronica lowered her fingers to his board shorts and ran her fingers just inside the top band.

Logan snaked his arms around her and unsnapped her bra easily before trailing his fingers down to remove her underwear. 

Veronica arched hard against him, the wet fabric of his shorts brushing her sex was both hot and slightly uncomfortable. 

“Off. Off,” Veronica panted and tried to push clingy fabric away. 

Logan reared back and stood. She giggled as he struggled to free himself of the fabric. 

“It's not nice to laugh, bobcat. Can't you see I'm in pain here?”

Once he finally freed himself, he stood before her, naked for her perusal. 

Veronica's breathing hitched and she clenched her thighs together at the sight of him, so hard and muscled. Her stomach gave a pleasant jerk and her legs fell open as he draped himself over her again.

He consumed her mouth in a kiss while his fingers skated down her sides, tickling and teasing her soft skin. 

“Please,” Veronica heard herself beg though her voice sounded so odd to her own ears. 

A loud gasp escaped her as one smooth finger, then another plunged into her. 

“Fuck,” Logan whispered against her chest. He pulled her distended nipple into his mouth as his fingers continued to stroke her, taking her higher and higher. 

“Please,” she urged again, this time wrapping her legs around his powerful hips and pulling him closer. 

It was messy and a bit louder than she would've liked, given their location, but damn the consequences. He felt too good powering into her, muttering sweet and obscene things in her ear. 

They finished moments apart and stayed locked together, both too tired to go anywhere. 

“Not a bad trip, huh?”

“No, not at all.”

—————

The next day of rafting was more intense than the previous, but held the most beautiful sites as well. They got soaked in the "230s" Rapids, but were rewarded with the Travertine Grotto, a placed filled with hidden lakes and waterfalls, ladders to climb to the top of lush green gardens fed by the water, and hidden spots to steal lingering kisses. 

Veronica and Logan hiked up the small incline to the top of the magnificent waterfall where people were jumping from. 

Logan raised an eyebrow, and Veronica shook her head. 

“Hmm, didn't think so. You mind if I do?”

“Do I mind seeing you half naked jump into the water? No, no I do not.”

“Who's the perv now?”

“Still you.”

Veronica watched Logan join the other two men, as well as Maggie and Heather on the edge of the cliff, waiting for a chance to jump into the waterfall. 

“A little too adventurous for your taste?” Allison asked as she came up beside Veronica. “This is the only thing that's made Dave smile so far on this entire trip.”

Veronica sat down not too far from where the line was forming, she wanted to see Logan's jump, but not really, and patted a spot beside her. Allison sat and pulled out her camera, taking rapid shots of the individuals jumping over the cliff. 

“How long have you and Dave been married?”

“Almost seven years now. We didn't used to—I mean, we at least liked each other at the start. Now, I don't know. It's seems a waste of all my time and energy to even try to fix it. Sorry, you don't want to know all of this. We don't even know each other.”

“It's alright.”

Allison tucked some hair behind her ear and picked up her camera again. “How long have you and Logan been together?”

“Uh, well, it's complicated. This time about two years.”

“This time?”

“It's complicated.”

“You both seem so—together. I mean, you've got it figured out. Don't you?”

Logan was next to go over the waterfall. He turned to Veronica and gave her a wicked wink before pulling himself into a cannonball and disappearing over the edge of the waterfall. Her breath stuttered for a second as she listened for the splash and cheers from those near the edge.

“Hardly. But, I don't think I'd trade it for anything in the world.”

————

On their final night of camping, they decided to ditch the tent and sleep out on raised cots under the blanket of stars. 

“I didn't know there were so many,” Veronica's voice was light. 

“I told you.”

“Yes, even a broken clock is right twice a day.”

“You're comparing me to a clock now?”

Veronica sat up suddenly and turned to look at Logan. The light from the stars and the moon made him look both dashing and dastardly, like a fallen angel. 

“What do you need to tell me, Logan?”

He turned with a start and opened his mouth to ask what he was being accused of, but saw there wasn't any judgement in her eyes—just a bit of worry.

“I—it's nothing bad bobcat. I just wanted to talk to you about what my plans are. Or our plans, rather.”

“Are you going to re-up?”

Logan shrugged. “We should both decide that, don't you think?”

Veronica frowned. “How is this a decision for me to make? Logan, you love what you do. You love flying. And yes, it terrifies me when you're away and I get worried and anxious in a way I never did before, but you love it. And I wouldn't ask you to give up something that you love.”

“I do love it, it was my saving grace, Veronica and I needed it in order to be the man I am now, but God, is that really all you think I love? I love you, and I don't want to keep playing at this relationship.” His voice was hurried and low, but Veronica didn't miss the conviction or the hurt. 

She turned toward him and lightly touched his face. “I'm not playing at anything and I know you're not either, so just say what you mean.”

“We're getting better at this communication thing, huh?”

“Logan.”

“I want to marry you. I want all of that with you. And I know that neither of us are very into the idea of marriage with the lovely examples that we were given, but look at us, Veronica. Look how far we've come. We're talking about real stuff and I finally got you to go camping.”

Veronica laughed and punched his arm. “You're a riot.”

“So, what do you think?”

“About what?”

“Veronica?”

“What lieutenant? You haven't asked me anything. You just told me what you wanted.”

“Fine,” he sat up and straddled his cot, pulling her up and over to sit in front of him. 

She grumbled about his manhandling and scowled at the grin that broke across his face. 

“Veronica Mars, will you, please, put me out of my misery, and agree to—tell me what you want?”

“Logan! That's cheating! You have to really ask me!”

“I did.”

“Ugh, Logan Echolls, you are by far the most frustrating and devastating man on the planet.”

“Devastatingly handsome?”

“That too.”

Logan took her face between his hands and brought his lips down to her forehead. “Marry me?”

“Yes.”

Logan laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

He kissed her sweetly, their lips ghosting over one another until she gripped at his thermal and pulled him closer. 

“We're outside in front of God and everyone, Veronica.” He said as he eased her grip on his shirt. 

“Well, someone planned poorly then. Just think of what we could be doing if we were in our tent.”

“Then I wouldn't have been able to propose under the stars.”

“Hmm.”

“Do you want your ring?”

“Oh god,” a pit of anxiety instantly bloomed in her stomach. Why a ring would cause that type of response, she didn't really want to get into. 

“Relax bobcat.” He leaned over to his knapsack and fiddled for a moment with a deep, inside pocket. 

He pulled out a long necklace box and opened it. At the end of a sturdy platinum chain was a simple ring with a sizable solitaire at the end.

“Pull up your hair.” 

Veronica complied and stared at him as he lovingly clasped the necklace. He pulled back and let his fingers trail down the necklace that stopped just before the cleft of her breasts. 

Veronica practically beamed at him. “Where were you hiding this?”

“At your dad's house. I knew you'd get suspicious and try to snoop. You did didn't you?”

Veronica's mouth dropped open. “I plead the fifth.”

“You're so guilty,” he leaned forward and kissed her twice, chastely.

“I really do love you, you know. I know I don't say it enough, but I do. And whatever you decide, even if that means another eight years in the Navy, I'll be here—”

“I'm not re-upping, Veronica. I don't want to be away from you any longer than I have to be. I want this and us. Always.”

Veronica just managed to keep her tears from falling as she grabbed onto him tight.

“You would so be getting laid right now if we were in our tent.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
